Life's Statement
by melissaadams22
Summary: Synopsis:  Helen Magnus and the Sanctuary share the same statement, life over destruction.  Will others share that feeling is the question?


Title: Life's Statement

Synopsis: Helen Magnus and the Sanctuary share the same statement, life over destruction. Will others share that feeling is the question?

Co-Author:

Pairing:

Rating:

Season: 2+

Episode Spoilers:

Scene Selected: Helen & Declan are in the London facility and she says...'We have more to learn by protecting life than by simply destroying it.'

Author's Notes: I'm really proud of this, I cranked it out after seeing the one scene in the Comic Con 2010 trailer and I wrote it during commercial breaks in an hour during the Foodnetwork Challenge Sunday night. :)

::Sanctuary::

::Hallway/Stairs/Elevator::

::London, England::

The helicopter had barely stopped whirring before Dr. Helen Magnus found herself out, bending down a bit and raising her voice to speak with the head of the UK facility, Declan MaCrae. Part of her wanted to be home at her facility but of course there was not time and she had no desire to get into a battle with Terrance about that at the moment, there was only a few hours here before she could continue onto Mumbai, Henry remaining out on the operating Sanctuary vessels to try and control Bertha. Part of her wished he'd come with her, he was at risk out there as the situations over the last several hours had proven more than not but he'd insisted and she admired his admiration and courage plus the man who was her son as far as she was concerned; insisted that he wanted to be where he could keep a first hand eye on Wexford since he was remaining in command of the containment fleet out in the ocean.

On the other side of the coin her mind really wasn't on any one particular problem, on Bertha of course, then on the network, Wexford and the other abnormals now under his charge but a big part of her mind was also not even in London or in the ocean, it was in a treatment room in Mumbai fighting a battle she couldn't even help him with. Will was so new to this world and though she never would have 'allowed' him to do this the fact was there was nothing she could do about it, if not for Ravi he would be dead by now and as it was he was close. Part of her felt guilty for having had to leave him, the least she could do was be there with him while he fought but she'd had no choice...she had to go out and supervise dealing with Bertha only to have one of her colleagues undermine her.

London had been the closest facility she could get to on the way to India where she could speak with the other heads of houses in a secure conference, they were all trying to coordinate so much and bless him Declan was being her right hand sliding right into the position she had only in two years come to lean on her protégé so much one. As he started to brief her on the situations as they hurried through the Sanctuary toward the central lab where they could speak with the others her mind wondered how she had ever survived without a trusted student, a protégé, a sounding board, a friend. She'd had them before but none like Will and in his own way, Declan MaCrae, was filling the void in only a couple years Will had filled admirably.

::Central Lab::

As they came into the central lab the woman thought ironically that she'd actually thought just a couple years ago that in a few years she'd be able to spend more time with her daughter and in the field and leaving the young man in charge at the Sanctuary; now she'd lost Ashley, almost lost the network once, did loose it for the moment, an abnormal she was unable to control was about to destroy thousands of lives and do God only knew what level of economic damage and that very young man was fighting for his life...who knew if he'd still alive by the time she even got back to Mumbai. Despite that all though as she came into the lab Helen Magnus dropped her bag loudly calling a halt to the various other heads on the monitors and felt them all looking at her, she didn't have time for her usual pleasantness at the moment and opened with the very comment that should; if they were as devoted to the mission of the Sanctuary as she was, resonate with each and everyone of them..."We have more to learn by protecting life than by simply destroying it."


End file.
